The last one Standing
by ilovehinata4ever
Summary: A young child who were innocent about the harsh world. Four bestfriends who path were decided on that day. Three fighting to bring back the most important
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hinata P.O.V

'Hinata, wake up, we are reaching the leaf village soon.' I open my eyes and I saw the leaf village. I haven't been to the leaf village for more than 10 years. It seems to have changed a lot. I can already see the entrance of the leaf village. I couldn't wait to explore konoha. 'Hinata, after reaching our new house, we will be visiting some of my old friends. I haven't seen them for more than 10 years.' My mother said. I nodded my head. When we reach until our new house, it's really big and beautiful; there is even a natural hot spring behind the house. 'Hinata, let's go, you can explore the house later.' I follow my mum to her house. We knock on the door and a lady with beautiful black hair open the door. Inside the room are also 2 more ladies in the room. When the lady with beautiful black hair enters the room, all of them start hugging my mum saying that they miss her lot. They chatted for a while. Suddenly the door opened and 3 boys standing there. All of them look at me. Is there something on my face? I started to panic.

Sasuke: She is so hot!

Itachi: She is Beautiful.

Neji: She is so pretty.

The lady with the beautiful black hair introduced the 3 boys to me.

Sasuke: Hey Whatsup? I am Sasuke.

Itachi: Hey, I am Itachi, It's my pleasure meeting you.

Neji: Hi, I am Neji and you are really pretty.

When I heard that I blushed and I could feel my face turning warm. 'Hi I am Hinata, nice to meet you all. After saying that I gave a 45degree bow. The lady that is Sasuke and Itachi called a girl name and a girl open the door. 'Kimito, please shoe Hinata around the house.' Sasuke and Itachi mother said. I follow Kimito out of the room.

Nobody P.O.V

Hinata mother talk to Sasuke, Itachi and Neji mother about the marriage. Hinata mother said to Sasuke, Itachi and Neji. 'Since that your mother are close friends to me and we had once plan that our child should marry each other so who ever able to win Hinata will marry her. I know all of you like her so do your best to win her heart. After that Hinata mother stood up and say that its late and they should go home now. After that they went home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Hinata P.O.V

During the 2 months holiday before Konoha Academy starts school, I got to know Sasuke, Itachi and Neji more. Sasuke and Itachi are brothers and they are from a honourable clan which is the Uchiha clan while Neji, my cousin, is from the same clan as me which is the Hyuga Clan. Since I am the only girl there, I get to order the 3 guys to do things for me for a week. Hehe *laugh* they are really nice and treat me nice too. Since I only know them by their name, I asked them to introduce themselves with more details so that I can get to know them better. After introducing themselves, I found out that Itachi was 3 years older than us. He is really cute when he smiles. *blush*. I also found out that Itachi is 13 years old, and now he is already the Black Anbu Captain. Itachi is a real gentleman. He loves ravens a lot and he spoils Sasuke and Neji rotten. He is such a great guy, I want to be the Black Anbu Captain when I grow up. After Itachi finish introducing himself, the next onw that introduce is Sasuke. Sasuke is the younger brother of Itachi Nii-san. He is actually plainly rude unlike Itachi, he is not a gentleman at all. He like snakes a lot and he hates girls that annoy the heck out of him and his role model is Itachi. My first impression of him is that I hate him although he called my cute. *blush*. Last but not least is my awesome cousin, Neji. I found out that actually Neji's father is my father twin brother as well as being known as my uncle. Neji is the genius of our clan. His eyes is the same as mine just only his eyes are more white while mine is more lavender in colour. Neji's eyes are full of emotions and he likes cats a lot. Neji is also the same age as Itachi and also is a Black Anbu squad under Itachi.

Man…, why are the 3 of them so attractive! Why are the 3 of them looking at me? I started to panic. I don't know what happened, I felt kind of light-headed and the next thing I know is that I am surrounded by darkness.

Nobody P.O.V

Neji, Itachi and Sasuke was wondering what had happened to their lovely princess. Itachi is the calmest of all. Itachi carried Hinata up bridal-style to his bedroom and tuck her into his bed knowining that Hinata and Neji are staying overnight and proceed to tell Hinata's mother that Hinata had just blacked out and Hinata and Itachi started to giggle. Hinata's mother seeing Itachi's confused look, told him that Hinata is embarrassed because Hinata is embarrassed of having too much guys attensions. Suddenly the door cracked open and Hinata is stading there rubbing her eyes cutely. Hinata went to Itachi for a hug as Itachi e=was the first person she saw. When Itachi carried Hinata, Hinata snuggle cokes to Itachi's chest. Seeing this brought a faint pink blush on his face. Seeing the scene unfold before them, the 2 ladies started giggling saying that Hinata had found her prince charming. Sasuke and Neji started glaring at Itachi with jealously.

To be continued…

Hey everyone!:D How's the story?:3

Who do you vote for Hinata to end up with?:D

Please comment:D

Please alsp R&R!:D

Thanks:3


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Nobody P.O.V

Finally 2 moths had past and it's time for Hinata and Sasuke to go to Konoha Academy to learn the steps of becoming a ninja.

Hinata P.O.V

'Hinata, wake up! It's time to go to Konoha Academy! You don't want to be late on the first day right?' my mother said. I woke up and started rubbing my eyes. I should sleep earlier on school days. I stood up and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and changed into my usual clothes. I went to the dining room to have breakfast. When I went to the dining room, I saw Neji is already eating his breakfast. He told me to come and eat my breakfast and told me to do my best in everything and show everyone that I won't give up and will do my best in everything. I nodded my head and continue to eat my breakfast. After that I walked to Konoha Academy. When I walk through the gate of Konoha Academy, suddenly all the guys started looking at me. All the guys' eyes are all looking at me and even some girls too. Is there anything of my face this time? I started panicking again. Everyone started walking closer to me. Are they going to take my things? I have nothing valuable with me now. I am scared. They came closer and closer to me and instead of taking my stuff; they started asking me question about myself. Some even said that they fell in love with me and gave me some flowers. I am scared. What should I do? Suddenly, someone hold my hand. I look at the person that is holding my hand and it's Sasuke and now all the girls started screaming Sasuke name and went to him. Many people know Sasuke as his from the Uchiha Clan. A Clan that is really strong and powerful. Sasuke is also popular for his good looking features. Sasuke pulled me in to our class and we sat at the back. I am sitting in the middle of Sasuke and another guy called Shino and next to Shino is Kiba. Before the class starts, the 4 of us started talking together and we got along really well. After a while, our teacher walked into the class and told us to setter down. He told us his name which is Iruka-Sensei and he told us to introduce ourselves. Its kiba turn, he went to the front of the class and started introducing himself. ' Hi I am Kiba and I love my dog, Akamaru. I want to be a NinJa so I can protect the people I love.' Next is Shino turns, 'Hi, I am Shino and I love insects and I want to be a NinJa so that I can protect my family.' And finally it's my turn, 'Hello everybody, my name is Hinata and I love flowers a lot and I want to be a Ninja so that I can grow up and be the Black Anbu Captain.' And next is Sasuke, 'Hey, I am Sasuke and I like Hinata a lot! She is mine and anyone that touches her will get it from me!' I blushed when I heard what he says. After everyone had introduce themselves, Iruka-Sensei continued to teacher us.

Nobody P.O.V

By the end of the day, Hinata, Shino, Sasuke and Kiba had got along very well and everyone had fun spending their times together. Hinata got a lot of Fanboys and also some Fangirls and everytime someone ccome close to Hinata, Sasuke will glare at them. Everyone loves Hinata a lot and everyone had fun.

To be continued…

Thanks everyone for reading my stories!:D

Please R&R:D

Thanks a lot!:D


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Nobody P.O.V

(The Same Day)

After the first day of school in Konoha Academy, Hinata and sasuke said goodbye to Kiba and Shino but later at about 7pm, they will meet again at Kiba house to train together. Since today will be a tiring day, Hinata's mother told Hinata that after school she will stay at the Uchiha's house for the night as their house is nearer. Hinata and Sasuke and walked back together while talking about how fun school is today and the friends that they had met today. Everyone hand fun together. At about 4pm they reached home.

Hinata P.O.V

The first thing I did when I reached the Uchiha's house is to start finding Neji. 'Neji-San! Neji-San! Where are you?' I started shouting his name. He said that he will be at the Uchiha's house waiting for me to come and tell him all the things I did in the Academy. I couldn't find him anywhere in the house. He broke his promise! He said he will be right here in this house waiting for me to come back. I couldn't hold back my tears and started crying loudly. Itachi-Nii San heard me crying and came to my side and asked me why I am crying. I didn't tell him the reason why I am crying and started to cry harder. He saw me crying so badly and carried me up and brought me up to his room. Soon, I felt asleep in his bed.

Itachi P.O.V

After seeing her fall asleep on my bed, I smiled at her beautiful face. She is just the most beautiful girl I had seen. She must have cried because she couldn't find Neji. If she had heard that Neji is now in the hospital as he had been hurt during the Black Anbu mission. I have to tell Hinata what happened or she will be worried for where he is. After a while I went out the room to do my own things.

About 2 hours later I heard Hinata crying again. She ran towards me and started crying more. I don't want to see her beautiful face covered with her tears. I calm her down and told her that Neji is in the hospital as he is injured during the mission. When she heard that, she started to cry again and ask me to go to the hospital now as she wanted to see him so badly. I carried her up and immediately ran to the hospital were Neji is in. We went to Neji's hospital room and when we open the door, Hinata immediately ran to Neji and pound on him. ' Nejiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! You scared me! I thought that I won't see you again!' she said while crying and Neji patted her head. Suddenly Sasuke opened the door with Shino and Kiba. Sasuke is glaring at Neji when he saw his princess sitting so close to Neji. Neji ignored his glare and continued talking to Hinata.

Nobody P.O.V

While Sasuke, Shino and Kiba are talking to each other in the room, suddenly Itachi's pet raven came to him and gave him a scroll saying that Lady Tsunade wanted to meet him now. While everyone is talking to each other, Itachi ran to the Hokage tower to meet lady Tsunade.

When he reached Lady Tsunade's room, she asked him to enter.

Lady Tsunade: Itachi, I heard that Neji is hurt during the mission. Please take good of him and for Hinata and Sasuke's Ninja test. They had passed with flying colours and they had really done very well. I am planning that in another 3 years, I am putting the two of them in the Black Anbu Squad under you and Neji and also see if you see Hinata had gotten closer to sasuke, report it to me immediately.

Itachi nodded his head and left the room. While he was walking back to the hospital, he wonder why Lady Tsunade told him to see if Hinata had gotten closer to Sasuke. He felt curious and at the same time also jealous. What exactly does Lady Tsunade want with Sasuke and Hinata's relationship?

To be continued…

Thanks for reading this chapter of 'The last One Standinf' :D

Please also R&R:D

Please also comment who you want Hinata to end up with.

Itachi, Neji or Sasuke?:D

Thanks:3


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Hinata P.O.V

[A Few Months Later]

Today, Sasuke and I were suddenly taken out of Konoha Academy to join the Black Anbu. We are placed in Itachi and Neji's team. I was really happy when I heard that I will be joining the Black Anbu, I was jumping for joy. I had always wanted to be like Itachi, a strong and brave Black Anbu Captain and finally my dream came true. After joining the Black Anbu,I found out that I am specialize in the element of Water and Wind while Sasuke is specialize in the element of Fire and Lightning. My taijutsu and ninjutsu are the best but my genjutsu is not that good so Itachi will have to train me on my genjutsu while Sasuke was training with Neji to control his chakra.

For the next 3 years, we were under intense training and I got closer to Itachi. I found out that Itachi and the rest of the people like me but for now one person caught hold of my heart and the person is Itachi. I got a major huge crush on him! As we still have to train to improve on our jutsu, we are not allowed to go back to Konoha as we are training at the outskirt of Konoha. We hardly meet up with Shino, Kiba and the rest. I heard that Shino and Kiba had passed their exams and now they are trying to become a chunin and I miss them a lot. I also hardly see my dad after I started training with Itachi and the rest. My mum went with me to the training side to take care of me. Sometimes I ask her how my dad is, she just tells me that he is fine but I always hear her crying in the middle of the night. As the Uchiha family have a house at the outskirt of Konoha, all of us stayed in that house including Sasuke, Itachi and my my mum. Sometimes Sasuke and Itachi's dad will come and pay us a visit and he is really nice, he cared for all of us unlike my own dad. My dad doesn't care about me and my mum at all. He practically hates us and he treats me like I don't exist in this world at all. I hate him! I really really hate him for making my mum cry every day and breaking her heart so many times. He doesn't love us at all, he don't even care about us. I am scared but Itachi and Sasuke's mum keep telling me that it's alright even though I know that somethings is wrong between my parents. The Uchihas treated us like their own family members and I am really happy to be with them.

I and Itachi got really close together; sometimes I notice that Sasuke and Neji will be glaring at Itachi. They still think that I don't know them liking me. I am not that dumb, and the actions they always show to me are too obvious that they like me. I like making Sasuke and Neji mad so sometimes when we are able to go back to Konoha for a while, I will run off to go and play with Kiba's dog, Akamaru. Normally Sasuke will come after me but his time he didn't as the Hokage wanted to see him and I wonder why but now I just want to play with Akamaru, he's so fluffy and cute! It's been so long since the last time I played with all of them. I wonder what's is going on at home since I am not allowed to go back home like Neji and mother will not be staying with me at the outskirt of Konoha anymore. I am really worried for her. What exactly is going on at home?

To be continued…

Hiiiiiii everybody!:D

Thanks for reading:3

Please R&R:D

And also comment on my story and also tell me who do you want Hinata to end up with:D

Thank you:3


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Hinata P.O.V

Finally it's December and we get one month off which means no training for a month! Yay! Its not that I doesn't like training, its just that when there is no training, I am able to go back to Konoha to visit my mum and my friends like Kiba,Shino and the rest. Today is a really special day, it's the 27th of December and its my Birthday! I am so excited as I will be 13 years old today!

Itachi P.O.V

Today is Hinata's 13 birthday and I forgotten to buy a present for her. What should I do? I think I will just give her a wish and I will do what she wishes for.

Hinata P.O.V

I saw Itachi walking closer to me, I was wondering what he is going to give and I could feel my heart beating so fast. 'Hinata, I forgotten to buy you a present so make a wish and I will make it appear.' Itachi said to me. So as you know I have a major huge crush on him, I ask him to go on a date with me. He agreed and smiled to me. When I look at his smile, its like a billion starts surrounding me with happiness. Suddenly Neji Nii-san and Sasuke ran towards me carrying many gifts for me. Neji me many blue violets, a card saying 'Always Be True To You' and 3 swords with 3 different colours. Blue represent Sasuke, White represent Neji and Red represent Itachi. After Neji had given all the present that he brought for me, Sasuke went forwards me and gave me a Purple Kimono, a sliver hair pin and he use the silver hair pin to pin my hair up and also gave me a huge pirple fan like Temari's nut smaller. The fan is for me to use when I am using my Wind element but still I love Itachi's presents the most because I got to kiss him. *giggles* Its my first kiss and hopefully not my last! Itachi said that he will come and pick me up to go somewhere and told me to wear something comfortable and nothing fancy. Soon he came to pick me up and we went to the Hokage's Mountain and had a candlelight dinner under the stars and the beautiful moon. It's the same moon when I confessed my love for him. While we are chatting together happily, we saw Kiba and Shino. I wonder if they forgotten that today is my birthday! When the 2 of them saw me, Kiba was smiling mischievously which didn't go unnoticed by me and Itachi. He quickly talks to Shino about something before running off to the alley beside the training ground. Itachi said that he needs to go see something and will meet me at the training ground at 9pm. I really miss my mum, all she gave me was a letter saying how much she missed me and happy birthday to me. She said that it will be the best if I don't go back home for now. That letter was my first and last letter from my mum. Shino walked up to me and gave me a butterfly necklace and did something he never had done before. He gave me a sweet small genuine smile. It kind of melt my heart seeing him smile for the first time, I didn't know what to overcome it and jump onto him and hug him tightly as tears flow down my face with happiness as he remembered my birthday. Suddenly, he hold my hand and brought me to the training ground and Kiba appeared next to me singing a birthday song and holding a plate with a birthday cake made by all of them. We talked together like we never met for years but in reality it's just only 3 months. Time sure past by really fast and its already 8:30pm. I bid all of them goodbye and we went our own way back home. I am currently staying at Itachi's own house which is quite near the training grounds. I wonder where he is now.

To be continued…

Thanks for reading:D

Please also R&R:D


	7. Chapter 7

**A DATE WITH ITACHI**

Hinata P.O.V

I opened the door of Itachi's house and when he saw me, his eyes sparkles with love and naughtiness. I was a bit shocked and tried to walk backward but suddenly, itachi pulled me into his arms and kissed me softly. His lips are hovering on mine and his lips are so soft that I could kiss him all the way until I melt. I was thinking if he likes me back or not. Sometimes he is giving me mixed actions that I don't know whether if he likes me backs too and then I felt really sad. Itachi notice my sadness and push me away from is warm chest and I touch my lips as I can still feel his lips on me. Itachi asked me if there's any wrong with me. I pick up my courage and went closer to him. I looked into his eyes and then kissed him softly on his warm lips. Upon seeing this, a pink blush spread on itachi's face. After that soft loving kiss I gave him, we went to eat supper at the dining table. Sometimes, we will catch each other looking at each other while eating. After eating supper, we both went to the rooftop to the rooftop for star grazing. Suddenly, Itachi turned around and look at me and held my hand saying that he loves me a lot. I gave him a confused look and he blushed. He thought that I had never said anything else but I did. I whispered 'I love You.' He looked at me with happiness and I wash up and went to sleep. Soon I fell asleep and even in my sleep, I could hear Itachi saying I love you to me and I whispered back I love you again.

To be continued…

Thanks for reading:D

Please also R&R:D


	8. Chapter 8

**Breakfast and bento lunches**

Itachi P.O.V

'Ring…ring…ring…' my alarm rang. I open my eyes and woke up to the morning sun and the soft cooling breeze of the morning. I stand up from my bed and went to bathe. After about 15 minutes, I felt tired and went to lie down on my bed again. Soon I smelled omelette and bacons with freshly brewed coffee which is my favourite breakfast from my room. After a while, I heard foot step walking softly toward my room. I cpuld sense that chakra and its familiar to me. Soon, a person walked into my room and that person really looks like Hinata and then it hit me. The chakra was Hinata's and the sense of the early orchards and lavender's smell graces into my nose and also make my whole room smell of orchards and lavenders.

Hinata P.O.V

As I was walking towards Itachi's room, I was wondering if he is already awake. If he is still sleeping, maybe I could see his handsome n peaceful face when he is sleeping. Sadly, when I was peeking through his room, I saw him walking to his bed to lie down again. I am not really sure if he had seen me or not. I think I should go and wake him as I saw him laying on his bed again. Since he has an S rank mission today with Neji, I should go and wake him up. I wonder when it is going to be our turn to join the black Anbu's missions. Hopefully not when I am 20 years old *giggles softly* I saw him on the bed sleeping peacefully and when I am leaning on the door daydreaming, the next thing I know is that Itachi right in front of me and he pinned me to the wall and said good morning to me and kissed my forehead. "Good Morning, my princess Hinata." I blushed when I heard him say that to me. Suddenly Itachi literally kick me out of his room as he could fell Neji and Sasuke's chakra coming closer towards the house. Suddenly, the door barged open and I could see Neji and Sasuke coming into the house with tons of bags with them. Neji and Sasuke said that they will be staying with us for the next few months or maybe even a year as they knew that there will be extra room in Itachi's house and Itachi's house nearer to the training ground.

After all of us had eaten our breakfast, I passed the bento I made for Neji and Sasuke and they went for their S ranked mission. I hope that they will be safe and of course they will because the both of them are strong and will look after each other. Now me and Sasuke have to go to the training ground as we are going to have a new teacher today.

To be continued…

Please R&R:D

.

title breakfast n bento lunches

.

.

..


	9. Chapter 9

**The New Sensei**

Hinata P.O.V

After Itachi and Neji went for their S ranked mission, I gave to go to the training ground as we are having a new teacher today. I called Sasuke name but he did not reply me. Where did he go? He was eating with just now. I went to search the whole house but I couldn't find him. Where could he be? The is a place I haven't search yet and it's his own room. I went to his room and when I opened his room, I saw him sleeping on his bed. He looks so cute! I ran to my room and took my camera and went back to his room. I took a snapshot of him sleeping and he's so adorable! Now a new picture is in my camera, that camera is where I take photo of everything memorial during my teenage days and when I print out the photos inside, Sasuke will take away those photos that are printed as some of the photos have some embarrass moment of him. I walked quietly to his bedroom and tried to take a few more shots of hi, sleeping. While I was looking into the camera's lens a hand grab my wrist and I fell on a hard and muscular chest making me have a really red face that only Itachi see before when I hugged him. I don't know why but I have always like Neji more than Sasuke and maybe it's because of my first impression of him when I was younger. Talking about it, I had to go with Sasuke to the training ground and only to find out that Sasuke is hugging me so tightly and smuggling into my neck in his sleep. What kind of dream is he having? Having no choice, I quickly took out my secret weapon that will always wake him up from his precious sleep. My secret weapon is my fingers! Tickles attacks! Muahahahahaha! I was roaring with laughing that I didn't know was that the Sasuke I was tickling was my pet doggy with his tee on. That damn Sasuke! How dare him trick me and make me bully my doggy Itanesasu-chan! How dare he got guts wait till I have my reality. What brought me back to reality was Sasuke chuckling. I turn and stomp up to him n hit him playfully on the chest asking him why he bullied my itanesasu-chan! He laugh after seeing me acting like a 7 year old playing with her brother or her friend. Like the first time i met her.

Sasuke P.O.V

When I look at Hinata, I felt more in love than before. Suddenly, my body started shaking roughly which brought me back to reality to see Hinata looking so worry that I couldn't help but laughed at her cuteness and the little pout her face shown when she realise what is going on. She step aside me and walked off yelling at me to go to the training ground for our training and to meet out new teacher. When we got there, our teacher was there reading a orange book. I don't know what was it but he had a slightly perverted looked there.

Hinata P.O.V

When we reached there, I saw that Sasuke looked really annoyed as there was a real annoyed arua coming from him when I ran to our new Sensei.

To be continued…

Please R&R:D


	10. Chapter 10

**About our new Sensei Kakashi Hatake**

Hinata P.O.V

Being the one that ran up to our new Sensei, the way he speaks and his voice sound really like Itachi's voice. By just think about itachi for only a while, I could feel my face turning red and I must be blushing right now. Even though it's not more than 2 hours after Neji and Itachi went for their mission, I am already thinking about Itachi and Neji nonstop. I was brought back to reality by Sasuke as he was shaking and shouting at me worriedly to come back to my senses. Sasuke's face is as white as a piece of paper. He was scared that something happened to me. Hahahaha he's so funny when he is stunned. Suddenly, a chuckle was heard. We look at towards our front and we realised that the chuckle is from our new Sensei. 'Oh Wow, you are even later than me which is surprising as I always arrive later than my students' he said. When he said that, Sasuke was glaring at him and I was smirking at him. My new Sensei has White fluffy hair and he wears a mask that covered his lips. I wonder how he looks like if he didn't wear that mask on his face. His headband is covering his left eye… I wonder why he did that. Suddenly Sasuke pushed him towards a tree and talked to him about something which makes Sensei to lift his hand up and surrender. Sensei started laughing and told Sasuke to calm down and then kept his orange book into his back pocket and walked towards me with Sasuke while Sasuke is glaring at him. I think it's something related to the orange book he was reading just now. He came towards me and told us to sit down and introduce ourselves. Since I wanted to train earlier, I raised up my hand and then introduced myself. 'Hi, I am Hinata Hyuga, I love my friends, I hate crabs and prawns. I love the colour Lavender. I had always wanted to be a Black Anbu! I loves animals a lot and I can actually summon them for no reason such as my pet, Itasasuneji-chan, My pet raven, my tiger and my water dragon. My elements are based on Wind and Water and I totally perfect in my Ninjutsu and my taijutsu but my one of my jutsu isn't that good yet. I can heal people and also create healing cream.' I said. Next is Sasuke. He said that he loves tomatoes a lot. He hated annoying people, especially fangirls. He said that is elements of Fire and Lighting is already perfect except for controlling his chakra. After that he said nothing else but I know that he wanted to be better than Itachi and Neji so that he could win my heart. Finally our Sensei started introducing himself. His name is Kakashi Hatake. He said that he has nothing to say about what he likes and dislikes but he believe that Action and Growth is important to us so that we could perfect our skills. He said that his second impression of us is that he kinds of like me and he hated Sasuke a lot. His first impression of us is that we are too hard to teach and he dismissed us and we are surpposed to meet him here again tmr morning and also bring our bento with us as we are going to train here tmr for the whole day. He also asked me if I could help him make a bento too as he heard that my cooking is really good and then he winked at me while ignoring Sasuke's glares.

I am really looking forward for tmr.

To be continued…

Please R&R:D


	11. Chapter 11

**The Mystery Boy (Part 1)**

Hinata P.O.V

I opened my eyes and I woke up to the cool morning breeze just in time to see the sunrise. I took the clothes I will be wearing later and went to bathe. A brand new day is ahead of us and also our training with Kakashi Sensei. I am really excited and I started jumping around in joy. I better hurry up and go and bathe and then go make the bento for all of us and our 2 day trip of training. I quickly went to the kitchen and went to cook breakfast for both me and Sasuke. We have tomato eggs, a bowl of rice and miso soup for breakfast. After eating breakfast, I went to start packing our bento for lunch, dinner and breakfast for the next 2 days of training. Kakashi Sensei didn't tell us when our training will actually be but I am sure that it will be at the outskirt of Konoha. While cooking, I started day dreaming again. I saw a waterfall that Neji had showed to me on my 11th birthday after our morning training a few years ago and that's the place where I found my new jutsu called the double water twist tornado. It's made up of water with water vapour turning in a very high speed that the movement of the tornado is unknown until it hit something hard making the thing that it hid crushed and then leaving a huge hole in there. Hmmm… what is that burned smell coming from? It took me awhile to realise that the meat and rice I am cooking is burned! This brought me to my panic state like how I felt when Sasuke and girls around me are glaring at me. Hahahaha, the good old days when I am able to run around and play like I am still a kid. Footsteps could be heard coming to closer towards the kitchen and soon the kitchen door was opened and I turn around and saw Sasuke looking so sleepy but also worried with his messy hair. I started giggling thinking that he actually look really sexy and adorable. He stares at me blankly which I think that its really cute. He asked me what happened as he heard a scream which is obviously from me. After telling him what happened, he hit me head saying that he thought something serious had happened and then walked to the table to eat his breakfast while I am packing the bentos that we need. Just as I was about to go to my room and change into my short kimono and black fitting pants, a letter arrived from Panku, which is Kakashi's dog to give us the letter that says where will be our training ground. After giving him the fatty meat he was staring at, I heard him mumbled something about the meat taste really delicious and then it went away. While eating and changing, I left a note for both Itachi and Neji telling them that we will be out for training and their lunch will be in the refrigerator. After that, went out of the house and closed the door with a seal that only the 4 of us know, we walked towards the gate where we met Kiba, Shino and a guy with black onyx eyes that can melt any girl's heart nut not mine. We decided to walk together and both me and Kiba decided to race to the next tree which is about a mile away while Sasuke is talking to Shino about our Black Anbu training. Sasuke don't really talk much to other people except for the 3 of us or sometimes Shino. He said that Kiba is too loud for his taste and who cares? I am going to annoy him. While running, I asked Kiba who's that other boy with the onyx black eyes and the black hair. After asking him that, he started bursting into laughter and also ask me if I am lovesick as I must have miss Itachi too much. That makes my face turn as red as Sasuke favourite fruit, a tomato. But I really saw that guy. Kiba is still laughing and saying that I miss Itachi too much. I didn't denied that I miss both Itachi and Neji but I really saw that guy. We looked at each other and started having tickle fights and also keep on laughing but then, a short knife came towards our direction. Kiba is able to sense something coming to our direction and then he pulled me away from the knife and then many shorter knives is coming towards us and then this time I sensed it and told Kiba to dodge it before hitting back the knife. Sasuke and Shino came towards us but the guy is missing and its distracted me. A knife came towards me but I was distracted, I turn my head and I could see the knife coming really close me but then Shino took the hit for me. After the battle, I immediately heal Shino saying that I am really sorry but then Sasuke and Kiba asked me why I keep on looking towards the forest and why I am I so distracted. After healing Shino, Kiba and Shino told us that we will be going on a mission with them and also asked if Kakashi is our new Sensei and when we said yes, Kiba glance at me with mischief while Shino went to set up the tent for the night. I being the only girl was allowed to bathe in the beautiful luminous river ahead. Not wasting any time, I striped of my jacket and jump into the water and it's really refreshing. But then something caught my eyes and it was the guy that I saw just now and he's on the shore calling my name. I was really shocked as how did he even know my name? Suddenly, darkness embraces me. My last thought was Sasuke, Kiba and Shino screaming at me with their worried voice.

To be continued…

Please R&R:D


	12. Chapter 12

**A flashback of the past and the mystery boy (Part 2)**

Hinata P.O.V

Images flashes through my mind as if my mind is telling me a story of a girl with indigo hair. The girl was short, he back is always facing me so I didn't get to see her face but I know that he voice was barely a whisper giggle to herself. My eyes are never looking away from that girl. As I tried to get closer to her, I could hear her giggle fade into a soft sniffing and as I started getting closer to her, the little girl I saw grows taller but not much in her size and her hair tied up into a messy bun which is the same as mine. She really looks like me. My head started spinning as the sniffing sound got louder and louder and its like she is crying. As I am about to reach her, the same boy that look like both Itachi and Sasuke and also with the same personality as Neji stopped me from walking any further towards the girl. He ran forwards to hug the girl in his manly body, cooling her to sleep. After doing so, the paper the girl is holding with her fallen tears that had stained the paper into the colour red flew towards me and then the boy and the girl that look like me had vanished into thin air. I look at the paper that I am holding, on the paper, words are written in crimson red blood by my mother. That was when I realised that my mother is dead and that will be my last letter from her.

Sasuke, Kiba, Shino P.O.V

We don't know what happened, suddenly, we heard a scream and we quickly dash towards the sound and we found Hinata laying on the ground screaming in agony. It must have been someone that had attacked her before she striped finish and enter the lake. What caught our attention is that tears are flowing down Hinata's beautiful face and there is a pain expression on her face.

Sasuke P.O.V

I wonder what's wrong with her. She looks like as if someone close to her had died. Little did we know that Hinata's mother had died. None of us had known what had happened.

Hinata P.O.V

I woke up with the beautiful scent of lilies which is my mother favourite. My head is resting on the mystery boy lap and I still don't know what his name is. He softly wipes the remaining tears on my face. Just like my mother, I didn't know how or when, my tears started to silently flow down my face again and he started to wipe away my tears gently. A sudden tug to my heart as memories flashes through my mind like a never ending dream when the moment he started to speak. That voice…

To be continued…

Please R&R:D


	13. Chapter 13

**All about Nako-Kun**

Hinata's P.O.V

That voice… that voice is so familiar to me… but… where did I hear it from…?

(Flashback)

When Hinata is still in Suna before going to the Leaf Village.

Nako-Kun! Wait up! Wait for me! Where is he going to? I went to find my mother and asked him where Nako-Kun is going. My mother didn't say anything and went to continue to do her own things. I wanted to say goodbye to Nako-Kun before we go to the Leaf Village. At that time I am only 9 years old…

(Back to the Present)

Why are those memories coming back to me? Why are the flashbacks of the past coming back to me now? I really miss Nako-Kun so much. Why does the voice sound so familiar just like Nako-Kun's voice? 'That is because it's me, my Hinata.' That voice… it couldn't be… I was stunned… I turned my head slowly to where the voice came from. Someone was standing in front of me and I still couldn't see his face. Slowly, he walked closer to me and I finally saw his face. I could feel tears flowing down my face when I see him; I ran towards him and hugged him tightly in my arms. It can't be you…, it can't be… I started crying harder. You are alive, you are really alive but why are you here? You feel so real, you can't be a part of my imagination. I let go of him. You can't be Nako-Kun! It can't be you! You are just a flashback from my past! I started crying again, I started walking backwards and I hit something hard. Suddenly my surrounding changed into the place where I always play with Nako-Kun. And I realised that what I had hit onto is a pole. I could see my younger self playing, running and training with Nako-Kun in front of me. I could see my younger self and him are playing so happily and I really miss him now. He is always more of a father to me than my own real father who doesn't acknowledge me as his own daughter even though I had already proved to him years ago that I am capable to do anything. My surrounding change into the front yard of my old house in Suna which is the house I grew up from young. I could see my younger self crying in my mother's arms when she told me that we are leaving for the Leaf Village and my father won't be coming with us. It is as if he is telling me the whole story after he left. It feels as if he is trying to tell me if he had died but I am in denial. Pictures appear and then disappear. Suddenly there was a scene that had caught my attention. The scene is something about a funeral. I turn around and look at Nako-Kun asking him whose funeral it was. He told me to watch the entire scene and I will know. I look at the scene and I saw Nako-Kun inside a coffin being carried away by the Suna people. Tears started to burst out of my eyes and I am shocked and in disbelief. No… this isn't real! This isn't what really happened! More tears started flowing down my face uncontrollably. Nako-Kun hugged me and tried to stop me from crying more. He told me to cool down and also said that everything will be alright but after telling me that everything is alright, that sentence caught my attention. I look back at the scene but this time his body is not in the coffin but with someone else and his body is being used as a puppet. If I am not wrong, they are the people from Akatsuki. The one with ruby red hair and also ruby red eyes and the guy that had yellow hair that covered one side of his face and also have a pair of crystal blue eyes like the sky, they are definitely from Akatsuki. Suddenly, all the pictures and scenes disappeared and my surroundings change into somewhere beautiful. There are beautiful trees; colourful flowers and the grass are so green. The place where I am at now is so peaceful and quiet and I could hear the sound of soft waves in the sea splashing against the shore. I look around me for Nako-Kun but I couldn't see him anywhere. Suddenly a pair of arms surrounded my waist and I know that the arms around my waist belong to Nako-Kun. He then let go of my waist and walked in front of me. He held my hand and told me that he was really proud of me being in the Black Anbu and he also know that many guys had chased after me and after that he hugged me in his embrace and before fading away into thin air, he look into my eyes and told me that no matter what path I had taken, he will always love me and then I could see him fading away from me. I felt warm tears flowing down my eyes. I want to see him again… Nako-Kun where did you go to again?

To be continued…

Please R&R:D


	14. Chapter 14

**The Mission and Kakashi Sensei**

Hinata P.O.V

I opened my eyes and I could feel my face covered with cold sweat and tears. I look up to the person embracing me and I could see Kiba looking at me with a worried face. Kiba asked me if I am alright and I nodded my head. After he heard that, she smiled at me and told me that the reason why he is hugging me is because Sasuke and Shino wouldn't dare to hug you as they are scared that you will be broke into pieces when they hug you. *Giggle Softly* Kiba carried me bridal-style to a chair and after giving me sometime to cool myself down; they started to ask me a lot of questions. I look at them with a blank face and after they had saw my confused look, Sasuke walk towards me and told me to go and have a warm bathe and then go to bed to sleep as we have a mission ahead tomorrow morning. I stand up from the chair after Sasuke, Shino and Kiba went to do their own things and then I sensed a chakra and I knew it belongs to Kakashi Sensei. I walked closer to where the chakra came from and I saw a guy with white hair and I immediately recognize him. He is Kakashi Sensei. I saw him reading his book and then I decided that I should sneak up on him. I threw some knifes towards him but he missed all of the knifes I had threw at him. He lookedd away from his book and turned around and look at me with a smirk on his face and then I went towards him and jumped onto the tree and sit next to him and we started talking about our training and then I look at the book he's reading and I asked him what the book is about. He told me the name of the book which is 'Book of Romance and Others'. I read through some pages of the book and something caught my eye. "What are bees and birds?" I asked him. Before he replies me, a knife was thrown onto the tree we are seating on. Sasuke, Shino and Kiba came towards us. Sasuke started to glare at Kakashi Sensei while Kiba is stouting at Kakashi Sensei saying something about me still being very innocent. I think I am going to ask Itachi or Neji about it.

Kakashi P.O.V

"Alright, its late now, let's go back to the camping side and have a good night sleep so that we will have enough energy from tmr training." I said to all of them. While they are walking back to the camping side, I was thinking about how good Hinata was. Her skills are really good and she is really really innocent, no wonder after her training with me, the Hokage will give her a special SS mission. I wonder what the special SS mission is about. I think I should also go to sleep now but before that, I am going to ask Hinata for my Awesome Bento she had made for me before she go to sleep.

To be continued…

Please R&R:D


	15. Chapter 15

**A wolf name Lightning and my two summons **

Hinata P.O.V

I opened my eyes and look at the time and it's still before dawn. I went to the lake and took a bathe. I always wake up early to train and also to practice my jutsu. I look at the sky and it's finally dawn and I went to forest to explore before going back to the camping site for another shower. As I was exploring the forest, suddenly I heard a cried somewhere around me. I sense that the cried came from behind the bush and I went to the bush to check on it. I look behind the bush and I saw a huge white wolf with its back hind leg stuck into a trap. I being someone that loves animals a lot, I can't stand them being injured. I went to go and try to take out the trap and heal the wolf's leg as I am also a Medical Ninja. As I was trying to take out the trap, the wolf started to growl in pain. I tried to calm it down by using my chakra and also slowly whispering to it softly telling it that I am not going to harm him and I am just going to heal it. The wolf started relaxing slowly and then I use my chakra to pressure the wound to stop bleeding. After healing the wolf's leg, I went to take some water for the wolf to drink. After taking some water, I went back to where I found the wolf and I saw many little wolf cubs surrounding the wolf and started to whisper to the white wolf asking if it was okay. When I heard them whispering to each other, I stood next to the wolf and gave it some water. The wolf said thank you and then told me to come closer. When I came closer to them, the wolf's cubs started throwing themselves on me and I started giggling. Then the white wolf that I saved, her name is called Lightning and she is the princess of her kingdom and she was attacked just now before I came and save her. Being honoured, she told me that she would give me a contract that is seal with my blood. The contract is that she will allow me to summon her and her cubs in a fight. I am allowed to choose two cubs as my own pet summons. One of the cubs, I choose a white and silver fur with black stripes cub and it got a fluffy tail and I after knowing that it's a female, her name is Snowy. She is fast just like her mother and also fierce like her father. Her element is wind and when she howls at you, her howl could create a strong force of wind that could blow you into trees and she could create injuries with her howling blade by cutting into your skins and bones. The other cub is a male and he has black and gold fur. He could turn into a much bigger wolf and he had the speed of a lightning striking. His element is fire. He could burn flame into your eyes that you can't see anything and then his flames will knock you down unconscious for days and also weaken your soul. I like him better, I don't know why but I felt that there is a link between us when I first saw him and his name is Haze. Suddenly, all of them vanished except for Snowy and Haze. I also gave them a nickname caked Ying and Yang. I saw Kakashi came forward to me and Haze started growling at him while Snowy started to stand guard in front of me and I started giggling and both of the cubs looked at me. Kakashi pop out beside me and asked me how I found Haze and Snowy, the cubs of Princess Lightning. I told him everything that had happened just now. When he saw my worried look, he told me that Sasuke and the rest have finish packing the camp site and now they are on the way coming to meet us here.

Sasuke P.O.V

Seeing Nata(Hinata) with the two wolf cubs, I began wondering why she had them with her. I wonder if the two cubs support me and her as a couple?

Kiba P.O.V

Cool that she have wolves with her and I have a dog. I think that they will be awesome buddies in the future.

Shino P.O.V

Hmmm… the wolves look very protective over Hinata as if that she is their kid but I must say that Hinata have a aura that makes everyone wants to protect her.

Kakashi P.O.V

They are all in deep thoughts, those boys… I wonder if Hinata knows that all of them like her a lot… I must say that it's really surprising to see the great and mightly Sasuke likes someone sweet and innocent which is Hinata. Hinata is one of my strongest students beside Itachi. This is really interesting if she and Itachi battle together.

To be continued…

Please R&R:D


	16. Chapter 16

**About Hinata**

Kakashi P.O.V

Hmmm… I am surprised that even animals are so protective of Hinata. She is sure one interesting girl. I wonder how she will be like once she have passed the test and go on her first kill. Usually I don't know why but when girls join the Black Anbu and have their first kill, they just become some emotional doll/person. It is still a mystery to me of why it usually happens to the girls of becoming numb. Itachi and Neji are a different case. They don't usually show emotions. Maybe Sasuke would become like one of them once he join the Black Anbu like some serious dude. *chuckles* hmmm… who knows maybe this attitude would get him all the fangirls here, that would be one interesting show seeing how he is going to escape from them. Unlike Itachi and Neji, they just use their transportation justu but Sasuke will be different seeing as he is way too protective of Hinata. But this Hinata, just looking as how she is playing and being friendly with everyone just makes people want to go and befriend her. There is something about her that can change people. I had seen that when Hinata is with them, instead of being like themselves, emotionless guys with the oh so cool looks that drive girls crazy/insane, you can see some flash of both their rare smiles, laughter and sometimes I can see the look in their eyes which is so full of emotions, love which is a sight many would not mind giving their limbs off to see this scene between them. I wonder what will be the S ranked mission she is going to get once she completed her training. Hopefully not something that will taint her pureness or worst kill her in the process while in the mission. *Smirk* I don't know when but she have become like a daughter I never have. Being single and all. I think she will be a good leader after seeing her how she lead and protect everyone in the group even if she is to die. Look like I didn't even know we are under attack.

To be continued…

Please R&R:D


	17. Chapter 17

Training

Kakashi P.O.V

I look around me and I saw all my students training their skills and I just continued reading my book. After a while, I look up from my book again and I was wondering if I should go and check on them or continuing reading my book. I think I should go and check on my students to see if they need any improvement on their skills. Hmmmm… let's see which one of them should I go check on them first? I look around again and saw that Kiba is the nearest in distance. Kiba have the speed but actually he isn't very good in his speed but I do see him as a very good teammate. I admit that his taijutsu is quite good and hmmmmm maybe I can ask my annoying rival Guy for a little help here and i think he gladly will do it . He and his burning youth, i swear he be the death of me soon. But I must say that his ninjutsu is close to being excellent for his level. I think if he put in more effort n train harder, maybe he can also be inside the Black Anbu just like Hinata and Sasuke while Shino is an interesting person to fight because unlike Kiba, you can't really predict his next move like a snake which is fast and accurate in his target/prey. Maybe I can train him to be better.

Sasuke is being an idiot when it comes to Hinata's safety. Come On dude, she can protect herself! She is really strong and I must say that she is actually stronger than Sasuke… "Chuckles" Better not let it slip out of my mouth or I might die... Unlike Itachi, I think Sasuke will torture me for more than a week with his sharingan if I say that. Hmmm… Hinata is also hard to predict her next move; she is fast and skill full, accurate and can be deadly if she wants to. She is also very protective of her teammates! She makes an excellence leader and i must say that whoever that is under her care will be really lucky because she will die to protect her members.


	18. Chapter 18

Kakashi's Thoughts

Let see, I think that if I had gotten that pink hair girl in my group, I would had died. I mean come on that Sasuke guy, all the fan girls are pinning after him and he like our little Hinata Hime! Are you people blind..? sometimes I wonder if those people are really blind or couldn't be bother… *laughs* most likely is the second option… If a guy like Hinata Hime I will understand. She is hot, pretty, she got the body If you know what I mean, she got the looks and she is understanding. She is a smart kick ass lady with killer looks and all but Sasuke, WHAT DO LADIES SEE IN HIM? Omg I think the world is going to end soon.

At least like Itachi or Neji but Sasuke *laughs* if they are pinning after Hinata Hime, this fight is so worth watching *smirk*. Oh wait, there is someone behind me… dogging water knifes style… Haha I just killed a whole bunch of these ugly looking man. What a shame to us men looking gay! I see Hinata have taken leading the team of 4 again. What can I say, I am speechless. Oh she has a new jutsu again… Lighting Twin Blade… Oh… I didn't sed that coming, she is a genius I must say. She is able to control 3 elements which take us half a year to in the Black Anbu team to be able to do that. So our Hinata Hime elements are water, wind and lightning. Hmm…let's see, Itachi's elements are fire, lightning and water, Neji's elements are water, wind and earth and my elements are wind, water and earth but my fire jutsu isn't that bad. Okay let's head back to Hinata Hime love life… I must say she is one amazing girl and if there are no guys that like her, those guys must be fools. Hahaha jk. Only Naruto is a fool. The only idiot and also with Guy's student, Lee to have liked that pink colour hair girl, she is so annoying! Oh they have finish fighting so off I go, see ya. I kakashi have deem myself insane… me talking to a tree.

To be Continued…


	19. Chapter 19

Hinata Hime

Hinata pov :

Shit are all of you okay? I asked as I started doing a head count, I found out that Kakashi is MISSING.. Being a hyuga I act tough but I was freaking out on the inside... What happen if he got caught or something how am I going to be a leader like Tachi if I cant even protect my teammates.. With that I broke down I know I should acting like a leader but come on I am only 13 for god stake … just as I was crying someone whisper 'boo' so loudly that I took my lightening blade to his neck and as I looked up , my tears kept flowing like an endless river.. Hamah damm my teacher kakashi always sneaking up on me as I kick in shouting that he scared me to death cuz I thought I lost him just like my mother…

FLASHBACK…

While both Kiba and I were chatting, a raven flew pass getting my attention. For that was Tachi raven Kiki my favorite out of his many raven birds he can summon.. Kiki is what I have that is closest to a sister I will never have... Kiki looked at her eyes shone pure sadness, somewhat in the line of pity ass well and I have always hated people giving me look of pity… When she looked at me with these eyes, I knew something was off and when I read the letter, I crack… My mother she died and the letters send to me was her last and final words to me' promise me that you will stay strong for me my darling.. I know if you hate and wont forgive I am sorry that I was a better mother to you but I just wanted you to know that I will always love you no matter what you do in the future promise me this don't you dare cry my little Hime.

Just work and strive hard to become a strong and beautiful flower you always are like your mother .

I didn't cry nor did I grieve I promise her that and I will mark my words but my tears just kept on rolling down my pained face as Sasuke hugged me kissing my forehead saying that he will be there for me … that was before we were attack by a groups of mist ninjas . Laugh if anyone who matter to me dies, I vow to myself that I would kill that person with my bare hands. I smiles as we continue my way to carry out the c rank mission but turns into an A rank one after healing anyone who is injured.


	20. Chapter 20

Our cute Hinata Hime

Kakashi pov

I knew something when wrong when she broke into tears before us. She was known as a girl who hardly cry for a little Hime her age I must say that she is very mature too. Usually girls would have stared bursting into tears if a guy rejected them and all but she didn't not that anyone of us know who she like as a matter of fact. I must say that so does have a strong punch for a 13 year old kiddo and with such a petite form if u see her you have known what I meant all this time about her size and all. Man that punch hurts like h***! Damm Sasuke and the rest maybe expect shino who I don't see laughing at me for getting punch… As we continue our road to the our destination which is to the sand , I decided that we should all take a break as Sasuke was tried out with carrying Hinata sleeping body as he didn't allow anyone of us to carry her what a baka he is but its so CUTEEE! Yes yes Kakashi Hatake had gone insane I tell you fangirling about this. As we set down our camp, Hinata woke up rubbing her eyes cutely and super sleepy! All the guys was just looking at her ha-ha you should have seen Sasuke face when she called him sais ( her nickname for him when she is half asleep ha-ha his face is red like his favorite tomato! Oh let say I had of course brought my one and only camera with me to take this priceless moment about the oh so great Sasuke blushing like a tomato! She when up to him and hug him before sleeping on his chest talking about something none of us could hear but Sasuke before he fainted!

Kiba and shino seeing this immediately set up the tent and lay them inside before running of saying that they wanted to find food for dinner tonight for all of us and here I am left alone again like some loner sob and start singing 'I am so lonely….' but let stop here I am thinking that this three years with them are going to be one hell of a ride like seriously they are both growing up so fast for me ! And I feel so old 'anime tears' back to the point, I am really curious about what this mission is I mean usually all the mission given to my students I have the knowledge of what it is about but for Hinata Hime , I was told that only after 3 years and when she completed the mission would I then know what it is … this is so lame I tell you.


	21. Chapter 21

Finally reaching the Sand Village

Kakashi P.O.V

So blahblah … next morning, I awoke to a mouth watering smell that enhance my senses and woke me up not before making myself drool laughs don't u dare tell that to anyone . So I woke up to a beautiful site of our little Hime cooking breakfast and singing the same song my mother use to sing before she death . The song is one of my favourite: talking to the moon by Bruno mars (idk why I could this song):

I know you're somewhere out there  
Somewhere far away  
I want you back  
I want you back

My neighbours think I'm crazy  
But they don't understand  
You're all I have  
You're all I have

At night when the stars  
Light up my room  
I sit by myself

Talking to the moon, tryin' to get to you  
In hopes you're on the other side talking to me too  
Or, am I a fool who sits alone talking to the moon

I'm feeling like I'm famous  
The talk of the town  
They say I've gone mad  
Yeah, I've gone mad

But they don't know what I know  
'Cause when the sun goes down  
Someone's talking back  
Yeah, they're talking back

At night when the stars  
Light up my room  
I sit by myself

Talking to the moon, tryin' to get to you  
In hopes you're on the other side talking to me too  
Or, am I a fool who sits alone talking to the moon  
Ahh ahhh ahhh  
Do you ever hear me calling?  
Ahh ahhh ahhh  
'Cause every night  
I'm talking to the moon, still tryin' to get to you  
In hopes you're on the other side talking to me too  
Or, am I a fool who sits alone talking to the moon

I know you're somewhere out there

Somewhere far away

Her singing some what reminds me of my mother.. The most important woman in my life… My dad i hate him and I don't even want to talk about him right now maybe later okay hime? She smile and blush asking if I just called her Hime which I smile my oh so charming smile which makes ladies fall at my feet but she again different sometime it make me want to just hide her all for myself which is a big NO cause Sasuke and his brothers would have just killed me . i walked away with her trail after me and deciding to kick that Sasuke who would not wake up ! Kiba and shino r really light sleeper I must say once I shouted asking them to wake up, they both jumped out of the tent and ran to the river to wash up.

…5 mins later…

…30mins later…

Finally head on the road to the sand village... We were welcome to the sand when we bump into Hime friends want guess? Sasori and Garaa. This sasori sound like the akatsuki Sasori the killer of the third hockage of the sand but I will just have to keep my gurad on with 'these two around. I sense that Sasuke feels uneasy with Hinata hugging both boys ha this is going to be fun ! Hine makes her way to us and inform us that we are to wait here with these two while she runs to the office without me for a matter of fact by our hokage orders that she is to be train as a leader while I stand put and watch before helping her with any mistakes made.


	22. Chapter 22

kakashi p.o.v

That gaara boy,kept on looking at me with eyes that are broken like our hime when she found out that her mum died and clinging onto sasori as if he was his father. Hina came back to us with the speed of lightening to tell us that we were done and was to go back immediately with no delay but not before she kissed both of them on their forehead smiling and saying her farewell. If looks could kill, both Garraa and Sasori would have died for Sasuke and Kiba were glaring as if there was no tomorrow for them. 'laughs' how i wish that i know the mission.

...2 days later...

We re back i told them as i kakashi hurried them to the hock age office but i being kakashi, disappear leaving them to themselves to the office where i go back to reading my oranges books.

hina pov

That teacher of mine should die really why does it feel to me that i am the leader of this mission and that he is a teacher send to look after us and make sure i make no mistake or so ever. I decided to allow my team mates to return home and shower as they all like myself looked exhausted . Sasuke being the sweet loving boy Itachi brought up, said that he would wait outside for me where i go and hand our hock age back the stroll and explain the mission that took place.


End file.
